


A Smile That Lit Up the Aviary

by smolsofa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsofa/pseuds/smolsofa
Summary: Based on Chapter 17 of Politzania's work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lengths That I Will Go To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761084) by [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania). 




End file.
